El profesor sustituto
by Jestertheace
Summary: Un profesor miembro delos SEALS ha llegado a la escuala de losportagonistas, averiguan que es lo que sucede ... guenó eso ojalá les guste, espero sus criticas ...ps- nose como se llama el profesor de hist. de lucky Fred, así que me guié por la wiki(la antigua) del show.


El profesor sustituto

Buenos días alumnos, me presentaré, soy el profesor sustituto de vuestro maestro el profe Amígdalas, Mi nombre es Jerry Hooper. Y seré sincero, soy Gringo, de Kansas y se bastante de la historia de Europa y de vuestro país. Esto , que les parecerá broma pero no lo es, soy funcionario de los SEAL´S de . y hemos decidido hacer que Amígdalas, se tome unas vacaciones hasta que el riesgo de ataque terrorista este neutralizado, ya que unos rebeldes de la ETA y un jefe de ALQUAEDA están planeando atentar en Barcelona, así que estaréis a mis órdenes . Si les agrado o no me da lo mismo , tengo 27 años pero no soy tonto , saque mi rango de capitán con solo 25 años .Así que les quede claro aquí no quiero ni cartitas , ni música , ni secretitos durante mi clase. Y lo más importante que sean honestos conmigo ha quedado claro. Estoy aquí ,como ya les he dicho ,ya que inteligencia ha averiguado que ,ALQUAEDA trabajara con miembros de la extinta ETA, así que frente a la mas mínima emergencia saldremos por esa puerta y si algunos de Uds. entra en pánico lo dejaré pudrirse en su tumba .Otra cosa y la última, NO TOLERO QUE NADIE SALGA DURANTE MI CLASE. Dios sabe que irán a hacer al salir.

(Después de clases)

"Cielos que tío mas plasta ", pensó Fred mientras se dirigía a casa con Braianna y Friday. No hablaron nada en el camino , en especial Braianna y Friday , que se mantenían en silencio pensando ,como poder llevar a cavo sus vidas normales con ese lunático yanqui, qué frete a la mas mínima sospecha de algo "ultra secreto" entraría en acción.

(El martes)

_Braianna,¿ puedo preguntarte algo?_ Dijo Fred

_ Si es referente al profe nuevo , tenemos un par de minutos antes de que llegué al salón …así que creo que sí_ Dijo Braianna.

_ ¿Cómo harás si debes salir para alguna misión durante la clase de este lunático?_ Dijo Fred

_No lo sé , supongo que deberé salir rápido aunque diga que no…_Dijo ella mirando la puerta.

_Porque no le borras la memoria y sales del salón… _Dijo el robot convertido en lápiz …

_No seas…_Fred fue interrumpido

Jerry llegó y todos se fueron a sus lugares. Todo bien hasta que el reloj de Braianna sonó , había un ataque alienígena en camino .Se había decidido por escabullirse, pero Mort alerto al profe y este casi la agarra por la espalda, había logrado salir del salón . Jerry interrogo a Fred después de su clase , ya que el infirió que el, era él mejor amigo de esta chica .Lo dejó ir pero Fred casi revela la identidad de su amiga y lo de Friday cuando Jerry le pregunto :"¿Por qué su reloj tiene cara soldado?", Esto levanto sospechas para Jerry, ya que Fred se coloco nervioso y desviaba la mirada repetidamente. .

(Miércoles)

Al día siguiente , Jerry interrogó a Braianna , y casi le saca su secreto , al amenazarla con que el iría a su casa , esta se zafó con el cuento de que:"Mamá se ha quedado afuera de la casa y necesitaba mis llaves para entrar. Por suerte, para ella, Jerry no le ordeno que trajera a su madre, pero él le dijo:"Tarde o temprano averiguare en que andan tu amigo Fred , su reloj con cara, y tú". "Sé que te traes algo señorita Braianna, y cuando lo averigüe ya veremos quién es el más listo" ,le replico cuando ella salía.

Ese día había sido todo un fiasco para los jóvenes, ya que a Braianna casi la descubren …Y Fred…bueno vamos a ver que le sucedió.

Hora del almuerzo y Fred andaba buscando PELEA PARA DESQUITARCE, si han leído bien Fred estaba de malas y reto a Wally- K a pelear .Le entrego a Braianna su mochila ( la cual traía a Friday),y se enfrento a este tipo, ¿Por qué hacía esto? Nada mas por la simple razón de que Nora había entrado en un noviazgo con un tipo el cual Fred ni siquiera conocía , lo único que sabía de él, era que el joven quien tenía al amor de su vida estaba en una Pre-militar y era mejor que él . En la pelea antes de que Fred perdiera el conocimiento el profe Jerry los vio pelear y fue al rescate de su alumno, separo a los jóvenes .Le pidió a Braianna que llevara a Wally a enfermería para que le curarán la nariz ,y a Sir Percival que lo acompañara a él y a Fred al baño para hablar con Fred .Él tenía entendido que Fred era un chico alegre y tranquilo ,así que quería hacerse el bueno para saber en qué andaban nuestros amigos .

_Dime , ¿Cuál fue el objeto de enfrentar a semejante mole sin ninguna razón reconocible?._Dijo el soldado

_No te interesa Yanqui_ Dijo Fred limpiándose la herida de su brazo y secándose las lagrimas

_Venga Fred el hombre solo quiere saber , al igual que yo, ¿Por qué has atacado de esa forma a Wally?, no te hizo nada y tu le insultas y lo golpeas, sin ninguna razón aparente_ Dijo Persi.

_Bien está bien… solo quería descargar toda esta furia causada por esta , esta… Grieta en mi corazón. Ella sabía que la amaba y aún así me rompió el corazón , pensé que el olor a sangre calmaría mi ira pero …(Rompió en llanto)

_Soldado , he perdido muchas cosas en la vida y déjeme decirle que una chica no es nada comparado con la vida de uno, Además ¿Cómo sabes tú que ella era la indicada para ti y tú para ella? aún puede haber otra persona _Dijo Jerry.

_La verdad es que siento algo por alguien mas pero … estoy seguro de que no desea nada conmigo…_Dijo Fred .

Después de que Fred estaba mas repuesto , este salió del baño, se dirigió a la cafetería para almorzar y se junto con sus amigos (Eddie, Thomas, Braianna y Friday . Esta ultimo hecho mochila). Estos no decían ni una palabra , este joven alegre al cual conocían estaba totalmente cambiado , solo veían odio y desprecio en sus ojos.

Jerry apareció y fijándose que los jóvenes habían terminado de comer , llamó la atención a Braianna y a Fred .

_Si profe _ Dijo Braianna.

_¿Uds. creen que nosotros los gringos somos tontos no?_ Dijo Jerry.

_¿A qué viene esta suposición …?_Dijo Braianna interrumpida por Jerry.

_OH. No se moleste agente Brains , ya lo sabemos todo (inteligencia le había informado de todo), pero déjeme decirle que tiene mucha suerte . Sabe me pudieron haber dado la orden de eliminarla por ser un amenaza para el planeta, pero El comandante Riveras es compasivo y hablo con "el supercomandante "o debo decir habló con "papá" . Solo tengo ordenes de vigilaros a vosotros 3 , si también se lo del robot, si me lo presentan después, tal vez no lo desmantele, HA .

Braianna y Fred estaban perplejos y para qué hablar de Friday . Pero , el solo estaba siendo algo sarcástico , quería ver como reaccionaban . Pero si hablaba en serio con eliminar a Brains y Friday .

Después de clases Braianna decidió hablar con Fred sobre "la pelea del siglo", puesto que ya habían hablado sobre Jerry.

_Así que te peleaste por Nora…_Dijo ella

_SI, se los dije en el almuerzo._ Dijo enojado Fred

_Y ¿Cuándo te dijo ella lo de su nuevo novio?

_Me lo dijo antes de la clase de mate…bien ¡¿ que te

Importa?!._Dijo elevando la voz Fred

_Bien tranquilo (le dijo acariciándole su adolorida espalda), ya todo termino... _Dijo ella tratando de alentar a su amigo

_Solo se una cosa , jamás volveré a amar de nuevo _Dijo abriendo la reja de su casa.

_Fred , Jerry menciono de que tu dijiste que había alguien más , ¿Quién es tal vez yo podría ayudarte?._dijo la joven.

_Mira (dijo ruborizado), solo sé que no quiero volver a amar por mucho tiempo, solo amaré si esa persona me busca primero.

_Como sea… bueno trata de no cortarte las venas ¿sí? (dijo bromeando). Te veo mañana _Dijo dejando a Fred en la puerta de su casa.

Pero bueno dejémonos de cursilerías y vamos a la acción ¿les parece?

(Jueves)

Las clase comenzaban , matemáticas fueron mas apacibles que de costumbre. Luego Toco historia , eran las 11 am, y el reloj de Braianna comenzó a sonar , aún no empezaba la siguiente clase. Era Su padre ,el estaba advirtiendo de que había un alíen , el más peligroso de la lista de aliens . Distintivo " la última bestia". Estaba en la escuela y El Supercomandante advirtió a Brains de que tuviera cuidado .Pero … un terrorista entro en el salón y apunto con su AK, a los estudiantes . Dijo:"muy bien basuras formareis parte de nuestro escudo humano , hemos tomado vuestra escuela y no penséis que saldréis con vida" .Tomo a Nora de rehén , Fred solo atino a esconder su cabeza y solo eso. Le iba a disparar ,dijo: "Para que veáis que no hablo en bromitas"…¡TUN!…¡ TUN!… ¡TUN!...Sonaron tres descargas , todos miraron asombrados lo que parecía un milagro , de tras del terrorista caído aparecía con su traje de SEAL. El maestro Hooper, o debo decir el capitán "Jester"(Era su alias).

_No os quedéis ahí parados , nos atacan_ Dijo tomando a Mort por la espalda y sacándolos de ahí .

Salierón todos , pero quien faltaba : Braianna .Quien había ido a buscar a ese alíen en el interior de la escuela.

_Fred y ¿tu amiga?_ Dijo el capitán

_Se llevó a Friday , debe de estar buscando un alíen en la escuela .–Dijo Fred

_ Bien soldado…( Dijo entregándole una 9mm.) valla a buscarla , es una orden .

_¡Si señor!... _ Dijo algo asustado y saliendo del salón.

Jester se debía reunir con su equipo SEAL , a cargo de el comandante SPECTER, quienes estaban evacuando a los civiles. Fred en tanto caminaba asustado por la escuela apegándose a las paredes…De repente una enorme bestia se le apareció en frente y el quedó petrificado , el alienígena lo rodeó y el disparo tres descargas antes de que este se abalanzara sobre el …"ahhhhhhh es mi fin", dijo. Pero este monstruo calló a sus pies , su estomago se movía y un guante negro salió de su vientre.

_¿Br-Braianna? ¿Eres tú? Dijo temblando

_Si, soy yo , oh y Friday. Le pedí que se transformara en un laser para romper los órganos internos de este alíen ,así salimos de ahí_ Dijo la joven sacudiéndose los líquidos de el alíen

_Oye , hay que salir de aquí…_Dijo Fred

_Hay terroristas lo sé , no te preocupes papá ya me advirtió .Y también es él quien dirige al equipo al que pertenece el maestro Jerry , ahora hay que ir con cuidado.

Mientras los terroristas habían abierto varios galones de gas propano , los cuales amenazaban con hacer volar la escuela por los aires , junto a los pocos civiles que quedaban ahí. Braianna , Fred y Friday, son los únicos capaces de detener esto. Están cerca de los tanques, deben cerrarlos.

_Agente Brains , responda_ Dijo el supercomandante

_Adelante _Contesto ella

_Como ya os habréis dado cuenta están en la zona de los tanques de gas los han abierto para hacer estallar la escuela, ciérrelos para que la escuela no salte por los aires. Cambio. (El padre de Braianna ya conocía a Fred , pues lo había condecorado por salvar la tierra de estallar ¿recuerdan?)

_entendido, procedemos.

Mmm, pero que raro pensaba Fred, no había terroristas en la zona, parecía que se habían ido del lugar .Esto les facilitaría más las cosas. Cerraron las válvulas de gas y abrieron ventanas y conductos de ventilación, riesgo de explosión eliminado. La escuela está a salvo, solo resta salir de ahí. Pero antes deben cruzar el patio de recreo.

Estaban cruzando , cuando unos 12 terroristas les rodearon, estaban perdidos … los iban a capturar y torturar. Sería el fin acaso…

_Take cover_Les grito el francotirador SIMPLE quien disparaba de la azotea mientras Specter y los demás bajaban al rescate.

_Move it guys , get out of there_ Les advertía el artificiero KILLJOY mientras lanzaba granadas con su dispensador de su M.16

_Están bien soldaditos_ Les dijo cariñosamente Jerry mientras SPECTER formaba un perímetro cerca de ellos…

Pero que sucedía , oh no uno de los terroristas tenia de rehén a la directora Darling. Debían salvarla , osadamente Braianna fue corriendo hasta allá , esquivando los disparos que los terristas le enviaban, Friday se quedó con Fred y juntos contemplaban como su amiga iba al recate …Entró pero al cabo de 2 minutos ¡CABUM!...La oficina estalló.

_Son of a bitch_ Exclamo el comandante Specter _JESTER diríjase a la zona para ver si ella aún está viva, según el supercomandante, un terrorista se acerca a su herido cuerpo

_Voy con Ud. Profe , ella es mi amiga…_ Dijo preocupado Fred.

_All right, oh no… Fred ve hasta allá y sálvala , nos están disparando yo te alcanzaré, ¡Fuego de Cobertura!._Exclamó el capitán cubriendo a Fred.

Fred corrió hasta allá , al llegar vio a un terrorista apretando el cuello de su amiga .

-¡Déjala en paz bastardo!_ Dijo apuntando con su 9mm al terrorista el cual estaba desarmado

_No te luzcas mocoso ahora suelta el arma o le rompo la tráquea _Dijo el jefe de los terroristas apretando aún mas fuerte a Braianna.

_¡Nooo!_ Exclamo, Fred mientas hería al terrorista en el vientre_ Friday electrocútalo_ Dijo finalmente.

El malo quedó inmovilizado y Fred se acerco a su amiga ,Braianna, después de cerciorar de que la directora estuviera bien.

Oh…no, Braianna, estaba inconsciente y su vida se iba poco a poco, su corazón latía cada vez más lento, le faltaba O2

_Fred ¿que sucede? _Dijo Jerry entrando en la oficina y disparando hacia afuera .

_Brains se nos va…la han ahorcado _Dijo aterrado Fred

_Reanímala , dale respiración de boca a boca , le falta aire. Transforma a tu robot en un medidor de pulso cardiaco, para ir chequeando que tan bien esta_ Grito Jerry mientras cubría a su alumno

Friday estaba listo, no le quedaba mucho Fred debía reanimarla antes de que se fuera a mejor vida. Comenzó y le dio el "beso de la vida" , fue el minuto más largo de la vida de este muchacho. Al cavo de un momento Braianna despertaba y miro a Fred. Solo se miraron .

_Ya era hora de que me salvaras …_Dijo ella respirando profundamente

_Fred se pondrá bien, según mi base de datos. AYHHH que alegría_ Dijo Friday .

Los jóvenes se miraron sonrojados, por … bueno lo que había pasado.

_ ¡Hm.!_ Tosió Jerry_ Interrumpo algo o quieren que los deje solos_ Dijo bromeando.

Fred se levanto tomando a Braianna por el brazo, pues esta se había lastimado la pierna .Un tirador enemigo fijo a Fred y ¡Tum!...Ha, le había dado en el hombro. Simple elimino a los tiradores , Fred estaba bien, no sintió el disparo con toda esa adrenalina , la herida no era grave, Jerry le saco la bala y lo vendo .Se capturo al terrorista que había tratado de matar a Brains , resulto ser Mahamood Derbec el líder de los terroristas . Todo termino , el alienígena estaba eliminado y la amenaza terrorista estaba controlada .Killjoy y Simple se fueron en un UH-1H, junto a los prisioneros de la batalla y a su líder, Derbec.

En tanto un Black Hawk llegaba para extraer a los demás. Los llevarían hasta un portaaviones de "Los Protectores", para curar a los jóvenes con los últimos adelantos en la medicina. Los tres amigos caminaban triunfantes hacia el helicóptero, se apoyaban en Friday pues estaban levemente heridos. En el helicóptero, al despegar, se les suministro una especie de anestésico para que pudieran descansar. Fred ordenó a su amigo convertirse en una manta para que pudieran abrigarse, pues el invierno comenzaba en esa fecha y hacia frio a esa hora. Braianna miro a Fred, este la miro a ella y Friday los miraba a los dos .Se apoyaron uno en el otro para descansar. JESTER Y SPECTER bromeaban cuando Jester los miró y le dijo a Fred:

_ ¡He! Fred, ¿es ella no?_ Dijo mirando a Fred y luego a Braianna.

Fred miro lo miro, se ruborizo y mirando a Braianna dijo: _Si es ella.

Braianna se apego a él y se quedó dormida, Friday cerró sus ojos y acurruco mejor a sus amigos .Fred se quedó dormido contemplando a Braianna. Pero que era esto, sus manos se habían tomado una de la otra inconscientemente. Viendo esto el comandante SPECTER le dijo a su amigo:

_Jester ¿Qué cree Ud. Sobre estos jóvenes?_ Dijo observando esta enternecedora escena

_Bueno , comandante yo soy su profesor así que lo único que tengo que decir es que ESTAN ECHOS EL UNO PARA EL OTRO , esto es todo.

_Lo mismo pienso, todo está bien todo ha terminado otra vez_ Dijo Specter echándose sobre la silla del helicóptero.

Epilogo:

Jerry quedó como profesor permanente

Fred y Braianna decidieron darse un tiempo al reconocer y confesarse lo que sentían el uno por el otro, puesto que con 14 años de edad una relación podía durar poco . Así que harían como que nada había pasado , solo se seguirían viendo como amigos…por el momento.

Friday se casó con la impresora de Fred…XD.

Fin….. O…. Si Fin…

Informe US NAVY SEAL´S, proyecto SOCOM.

Top Secret.


End file.
